I shouldve brought my pistol
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Sly walks home an finds Carmelita walking into a bar unarmed. Rated T


Me- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months! I have been busy with school, homework, and choir but now I'm making a Sly and Carmelita fanfic!

Sly: Carmelita?! Where?

Carmelita: Exactly what is going on now?

Sly: Well, Inspector fox, it seems we look good together!

Carmelita: WATCH IT COOPER! *takes out pistol* ILL KILL YOU!!!

Sly: That's a new one.

Me- anyway here we go! I don't own sly cooper, or any of the characters.

Sly: ^^ I own Carmelita!

Carmelita: YOU DO NOT!!!!

SPOV

"Uh…." Sly said as he looked up. What happened? He remembered walking home last night and stopping by a bar, but he didn't drink anything. Did he? No, he knew something tempted him into going there last night.

_Last night_

_Sly was on his way home when he spotted the lovely, inspector fox making her way into the bar._

"_Time for some fun…" Sly said, a smirk forming on his lips. He walked in of course, knowing his Carmelita could be talking to some other guy, but no. She was just having a drink. He took this as an opportunity, seeing as she didn't have any weapons on her. Not even her pistol. (Really, she's going to a bar unarmed?) So Sly made his way in and saw her sitting at the bar ordering a drink._

_CPOV_

"_I'll have one Coke, no Pepsi, or beer…, Hm…." I couldn't decide. I didn't have much money, so I could only afford one beer or one soda._

"_Hey babe" a voice whispered into her ear. That voice. I could NOT believe he was here. I turn around and there was the last person I had expected to see at a bar, Sly Cooper. _

_Normal POV_

"……_Sly what are you doing here?"_

"_What are YOU doing here?"_

"_You first."_

"_No, you."_

"_Well, I'm a cop, and if I must be chasing you all day, I need to get something to drink"_

"_And… you stopped at a bar? What do you need some other guy to forget about me?" a playful smirk making its way toward his lips. _

"_What, I had already forgotten about you before I came her!" She was beginning to get very angry. She had stood up ready to leave, but he got in her way._

"_Cooper, let me through!" she was definitely going to kill him.  
Sly started taking steps towards her, getting dangerously close. She backed up and reached for her gun. It wasn't there. 'Great I went to a bar unarmed.' She thought. She hadn't realized she had backed up against the wall because she started yelling at him._

"_YOU PERVERTED LITTLE RINGTAIL! STOP IT! STOP IT!" she was screaming now._

_Sly took his chance and cupped her face with his right hand. "Don't act like you hate me." Carmelita hadn't ever been in this position before, she couldn't get those words out of her mouth. 'Why is it so hard to say I HATE YOU? THAT I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY! WHY CANT I SAY THEM" she was cut off when Sly picked her up bridal style and carried her to a room upstairs._

"_Sly let me go!" her voice changed from a scream to a mumble as soon as Sly has placed her on the bed._

"…_.." Sly looked into her eyes. "I love you Carm." _

"_S-Sly what's with you, are you drunk!?"_

"_Do I seem drunk?!" he had started yelling, "I love you Carmelita, why can't you love me back!?"_

_Carmelita couldn't believe this was the sly she had seen minutes ago. So calm and gentle and now, he's angry, loud, what's wrong with him?_

_She didn't know what to do, so she slapped him. 'What did I just do…he's gonna be some ticked off!'_

_Sly, realizing he was scaring the girl released his grip and turned his back to her. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he didn't want to leave here tonight without confessing to her. He turned to her. "Carmelita…. I'm sorry…" he was about to get up and leave but then felt something tug his shirt. "Sly... you can't leave. Not yet." She looked up to him with sad eyes. Sly couldn't stand it. He threw himself at her, kissed her, and then he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which we all know Carmelita refused. So Sly took his hand and massaged the back of her neck causing her to open her mouth and moan, giving sly an opportunity to slip his tongue in and roam inside her mouth._

_Then we all probably know what happens next._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sly looked around. He and Carmelita's clothes were on the ground. He looked down to see the little fox resting on his chest. She was going to be very ticked when she woke up.

"MMMM….." Carmelita opened her eyes. "Sly? Where am I?"

"Well…."

Carmelita's eyes shot open as she looked around the room, Clothes on the ground. And they were hers and Sly' s. oh no. 'I DID NOT! I DID NOT!'

"Carmelita?"

She looks up……

"I should've brought my pistol"

Me- So sweet ^^

Sly: You're telling me! *hugs Carmelita*

Carmelita: let go of me before I kill you.

Sly: oh don't act like you hate me!

Carmelita: STOP TAKING THINGS FROM THE STORY!

Me- Please comment!!!!


End file.
